April Showers
by Shiny Sawk
Summary: Wilson starts getting the sniffles from the heavy downpour of early Spring, so WX-78 takes it upon themselves to provide their favorite human with shelter, even if it involves taking it from another. Wilson/WX-78 smut fanfiction I wrote in two days for my close friend. And also myself. But mostly for said close friend. Comes with a complimentary side of Maxwell-bullying.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah this is just some shit I wrote on a whim. Contains wholesome robot on scientist buttfuck action. Have fun buds!**

* * *

Wilson did not enjoy working in the early spring downpour, in fact he outright despised it. But surely there was no way he could have hated it as much as WX-78.

In order to safeguard the robotic companion from malfunctions and other forms of inner damage, Wilson felt it right to lend them his prized Eyebrella for their current expedition. Unfortunately this left the kindhearted scientist exposed to the elements, and while he wasn't one to take water damage, he was still susceptible to more human ailments.

"Achoo!"

Once again he sneezed, letting the spear in his hands slip out and fall to the ground. Once again, WX paused from laying traps around a spider nest and turned to face him.

"THE SNEEZING CONTINUES TO INCREASE IN SEVERITY." WX stated, "HOW IRRITATING. WE WILL RETURN TO CAMP AND RESUME THE GATHERING OF SILK LATER ONCE YOU IMPROVE YOUR FRAIL HEALTH."

Wilson frowned at the robot as he bent down to pick up his damp spear. "W-We've been over t-this enough, WX. A s-s-simple common c-cold is not going to s-stop me from d-doing my... my... ah..."

"Achoo!"

Even stronger than the previous sneezes, Wilson lost balance and fell to his knees onto the mud-soaked ground, coating his slacks in brown.

Without any further word or protest, WX took Wilson by the hand and forced him to his feet. Holding him close in an attempt to share the Eyebrella, the rust-colored robot immediately dragged the two of them in the group's camp's direction.

"WX... wh-what are y-you..."

He was quickly interrupted, "QUIET. I WILL NOT HAVE MY LEAST HATED HUMAN COMPANION SUCCUMB TO ILLNESS ON ME. WE ARE RETURNING TO CAMP IMMEDIATELY."

_Least hated human companion?_ Wilson thought to himself between sniffles. Sure he got along with WX far better than the others did, but that was only because he was the only one who could properly repair and polish them, right?

Even when they acted quite different when alone with Wilson, there was no way WX could return his discreet feelings, right?

A half-hour of stunted running, sneezes and WX's scolding passed before they returned to camp. WX wasted no time with greetings or petty small talk as they passed Wolfgang and Webber, both sitting by the fire and unaware of their presence. They finally stop at the group's public sleep tents and the robot scowled. Great, all three of them were occupied.

"H-Hey WX, it's okay. Let's j-just..." Wilson's gentle protest was not even considered. After a brief pause and glance at the three shelters, WX forcefully unzipped the flap of the rightmost tent and stormed in. A humorous exchange between the android and a rudely awakened Maxwell ensued.

"Robot?! Why are you in here?! Did you not remember I require my own shelter?!"

"OUT."

"You dare tell ME what to do?! Leave this instant before I destroy you!"

"OUT. OUT."

"Wait what are you-?!"

WX grabbed the tall magician's arm and violently pulled him up before shoving him out into the rainy night, carelessly tossing his belongings right after. They poked their head out and turned to Wilson, harshly beckoning him to enter the forced vacancy. A stunned Maxwell was left to glare menacingly at them both.

When inside, WX moved themself to block the entrance from the weather and other campers, and face their human partner.

"CLOTHING COMPLETELY SOAKED. TO MINIMIZE DRYING TIME, REMOVE ALL OF IT IMMEDIATELY."

Wilson was baffled at the request, and felt a small blush appear on his damp face. "A-At least t-t-take m-me out to d-dinner first...!"

It was WX's turn to 'blush', as they felt their entire body heat up at the comment.

"SHUT YOUR ORIFICE! I WILL RETURN IN DUE TIME WITH FUEL AND DRY GARMENTS." They immediately closed the tent and left to presumably follow their word.

The scientist reluctantly did as WX told him to and undressed himself. It was simply to get dry quickly, nothing more. Or so he thought. He frowned with a blush; even his undergarments were completely waterlogged! He had no choice but to go completely nude, and blushed even harder at this thought. Pushing all of his soggy clothing into a corner of the tent, he covered himself with the fur rolls before WX could return and see him in all his glory.

And yet even with all the heavy and warm blankets, he still felt too cold...

WX returned minutes later with a cup of hot soup, but no dry clothing. They seemed a bit more dazed than usual...

"THE WANNABE OVERLORD FLESHLING WAS NOT HAPPY WITH WHAT I DID EARLIER. OH WELL. HE IS A LIABILITY TO THIS GROUP IN MY HUMBLE OPINION." They handed Wilson the soup, who quickly drank it down. A bit watery for his preference but it was the thought that counted.

"Thank you, WX, really... but where are the dry clothes?" Wilson asked, causing the android to freeze up and answer with a single word, hand rubbing the back of their head sheepishly.

"OOPS."

He shot them a shy smile, "You're tired too, aren't you? You tend to forget things when you need recharging..." He felt his blush deepen as an idea came into his head, remembering how toasty warm WX felt against him in the endless downpour, "Well to make up for forgetting my clothes, how about you... come lay by me?"

WX felt that hot feeling in their system again, and grew flustered themselves. "DID YOU HIT YOUR HEAD EARLIER? WHY SHOW ME SUCH GROSS HUMAN AFFECTION?" they responded in a way that didn't quite add up with their true feelings.

"If you want me to be honest... it's just that I'm still cold and figured you'd be the best for keeping me warm and all..."

The robot in reality would happily accept, but also wanted to scold the scientist for their indecency. They fought back their instincts to play difficult,

"NO FUNNY BUSINESS AND I WILL KEEP YOU COMFORTABLE FOR THE CYCLE, WILSON."

Wilson couldn't hold back a big grin, he loved it when they called him by his name; something they would only ever do when the two were alone.

WX quietly slipped under the Beefalo wool blankets to lie beside his favorite human. Wilson tried to muster the inner strength to ask them something, yet almost as if his mind was being read, WX moved to wrap their arms around him in an embrace. He sighed happily and hugged back, only for the bot to move an arm off and gently stroke his face; freshly shaven earlier that day.

"What is this for?" Wilson laughed lightly.

"YOU LOOK YOUR BEST WITHOUT THAT DISGUSTING FACIAL HAIR, THAT IS ALL."

"Mmm~..." He gave off yet another happy sigh, shifting to cuddle the robot better. He breathed and shivered slightly to their intimate touches. Through the relaxing sound of rain hitting the tent, WX moved periodically to caress Wilson in various places, eliciting various reactions. Eventually, Wilson had another brilliant idea and began to return the affectionate petting, which shocked WX.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I just want to return the favor... you like it, don't you?"

It was when Wilson brushed against a particularly sensitive bunch of wires below their chassis did they respond by freezing up and making a sound Wilson never before heard from them. How was this possible... was this somehow arousing them?

It made the scientist extremely curious, he couldn't help himself from continuing to caress WX around sensitive spots. He moved his hand lower, at the base of their legs, and the robotic 'moaning' intensified. They clutched bundles of blanket in both hands, eyes closed with an indescribable expression. When Wilson stopped, they turned to face him immediately, slightly annoyed.

"KEEP... DOING THAT, WILSON." They seemed to be pleading almost, "I DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHY BUT... IT IS INDEED PLEASANT."

Wanting to see even more of his favorite machine's sensitive side, Wilson happily obliged. This time, WX too resumed their movements, and the two were alone in the public tent with their quiet moans and sensual touches. They felt something tense up to their touch when they brushed their hand across Wilson's groin and grew extremely curious of the reaction, and before the scientist could do or say anything about it WX had their hand wrapped around his semierect penis.

Wilson felt himself harden even more at the hot, sensitive touch and in response WX grew more firm and confident with their hold as Wilson's moans escalated. In truth they had limited knowledge of human biology but even they knew what this meant,

"YOU PERVERT."

"Hah, you're one to talk, considering what you asked of me just earlier!" WX's eyes narrowed briefly at this, only for Wilson to start rubbing them again. They moaned more audibly than before, starting to heat up considerably. Could it be from lust, or passion? Or were they legitimately overheating? For once, they did not care why their body felt so hot; they were at a point where there was only one thing they wanted.

Their hand still on Wilson's shaft, WX knocked his hand away and mounted him, holding him in place with surprising strength. Shortly after they pressed their faceplate onto his mouth, engaging in the closest the two could get to a wet kiss for over a minute. When they broke apart Wilson smiled lustfully, then noticed something slightly off. In the time they were touching each other WX managed seemed to have undone his groinplate, and while he couldn't exactly see what was underneath, through the dim light of the lantern beside them he made out what appeared to be a long shaft between the robot's legs.

"EYES UP HERE." WX demanded, noticing Wilson's gaze immediately, "WE WILL RETAIN OUR GAZE THE ENTIRE TIME WE PLEASURE ONE ANOTHER. YOUR ATTENTION IS MINE ALONE."

"Y-Yes! O-Of course, WX!" Wilson responded, feeling his lust inflate as something hard and warm; likely what he saw earlier, was pressed against his butthole.

WX pulled the blankets over the two of them and smiled in response, a smile that was both loving and lustful, "GOOD."

And they proceeded to push themselves in, eliciting moans from both of them. With one metal hand stroking Wilson's hard-on, the android started slow and rhythmic, but the sexual desires of both quickly demanded a faster pace as Wilson begged them to speed up between breathy moans, and so they went harder and faster to a pace that could have been seen as inhuman.

As Wilson's moans grew louder, WX decided to lean into him and lock him into another kiss as they continued their rough fucking, not wanting the others to hear; especially not the children. This led to Wilson's lust elevating further, and he could already tell he was reaching orgasm quickly.

"WX...! I'm... gonna..." The scientist said breathlessly between the kisses, but neither of them let up. WX knew he needed them to keep going, and even then they couldn't stop. They too were coming very close.

In one final, powerful thrust, the two of them cried into each others mouths as Wilson shot his load onto WX's chassis, while feeling his insides get coated with something warm and thick. They both felt the energy drain from their bodies immediately, between that intimate moment and the whole ordeal before it was quite the exhausting day.

Completely exhausted, WX rolled off the scientist to embrace him with the little strength they had left, and Wilson responded in kind. Dark fluid leaked from Wilson's rear, but neither paid any mind. They both quickly fell asleep together in a mess of heated bodies and blankets...

* * *

Two days later the rain finally stopped, if only for a few days. Under the clear blue skies, Wilson and WX-78 were able to finally resume their gathering of spider silk. The demand for it had spiked with Maxwell refusing to go back into his former "now contaminated" tent WX had evicted him from in such a hostile manner.

Holding hands for a portion of the trip, they had gone out farther into distant, rocky, spider-infested territory that the group's de-facto leader Wickerbottom had pointed them in the direction of. The work was tough, but fruitful and gave them plenty of time to converse... which WX liberally used to complain about some of the other campers.

"THE WANNABE EVIL OVERLORD REALLY KNOWS HOW TO HOLD A PETTY GRUDGE." They went on while expertly weaving new traps to replace the ones they had used up on spiders, "HE WAS COMPLETELY USELESS AS ALWAYS, BUT ON TOP OF THAT WOULD NOT SHUT UP ABOUT TENTS AND PERSONAL ACCOMMODATIONS. ALL I DID WAS REMOVE HIM FROM SHELTER HE DID NOT EVEN NEED, I FAIL TO UNDERSTAND WHY HE IS SO SOUR."

Wilson laughed lightly, remembering the robot was partnered with Maxwell the day before. He felt bad for anyone who had to put up with the former king of their world, but WX was highly assertive and among the minority who refused to put up with Maxwell and his bullshit.

Then he remembered how his own day had gone. He suspected that Wigfrid and Wolfgang knew of what happened, "...They kept calling me Robo-Diddler."

"THEY ARE NOT INCORRECT. HA HA"

Wilson rolled his eyes with a smile. They could judge all they want, they knew the group couldn't afford to take it too far with any of them.

Night fell quickly, the task taking longer than they had anticipated. This left them with no choice but to set up a sloppy temporary camp in a nearby forested area. All they could do was eat the jerky Wilson brought along and wait until they were tired enough to sleep. But something came to Wilson's mind as he rested his head on WX's shoulder plate.

"I was just wondering, you remember the other night, right...?" he asked his robotic partner with a blush and a smile.

"YOU MEAN WHEN I PUSHED THE WANNABE INTO A POND FULL OF FROGS? ABSOLUTELY HILARIOUS, I KNOW."

"Not last night, silly... I mean the night before! You know... what we did in the tent together? I figured that if you're okay with it... we could do that again to pass the time...?"

WX turned to face him, doing well to contain their feelings, "I'M GLAD YOU ASKED, BECAUSE IT WAS YOU I FELT IT UNNECESSARY TO BRING A SECOND BEDROLL."

Wilson smiled with desire and wrapped an arm around his companion, meeting their gaze, "Hah, I knew there was something up with you only taking one from the chests!"

"AND YET YOU DID NOTHING TO STOP ME. YOU TRULY ARE A PERVERT." The robot smiled and overpowered Wilson until they loomed above him on the wool roll. They kissed passionately, undoing some of Wilson's clothing and exchanging whispers of love. Feelings they would never dare expose to the public of their main camp.

As he felt WX's length poking at his butthole, Wilson smiled up at them, "Well... at least the others aren't around to see or hear us this time..."

One hand on Wilson's fully erect penis, the robot replied lustfully, "GOOD, BECAUSE I DO NOT INTEND TO HOLD ANYTHING BACK THIS TIME."

Wilson's screams of pleasure could be heard from a large portion of the constant.

* * *

**THE END HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED \o/**


End file.
